


Beloved Marauder

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: Sometimes, the most simple of gestures can mean a world of difference.





	Beloved Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/), in honor of your birth, and your friendship. Love ya, dearie. Approx: 7500 words.

 

* * *

He didn’t know why he was surprised.

He should have been expecting it, after all.

In all honesty, he didn’t even blame him. Sirius was beautiful; too beautiful to be real, too beautiful to be unattached for any length of time, certainly too beautiful to waste himself on _him_. Conversely, what did he have to recommend him? He was scrawny, and scarred, and…hopeless. Oh, some of the girls went on about his soulful golden eyes, and his burnished brown hair, but when he looked in the mirror all he saw was a hangdog expression (somehow fitting, that was), cheeks that were too sharp, dark circles that were deep and made him look cadaverous. At least, that’s what **he** saw. He thought he was the ugliest thing in the world, and Sirius…ah, of such as him are angels made. So the fact that Sirius was, even now, off with someone else shouldn’t have come as such a shock. But it hurt. Worse than the transformation, worse than the day after, worse than any tear or bite or scrape he’d ever had. The pain was inside and it was all-consuming.

Which was why just after five o’clock, when everyone else was outside enjoying the fine late spring weather, or down in the common room or the library or wherever else they might be, Remus Lupin was lying on his side in his bunk in the sixth year Gryffindor tower dorm, staring towards the mullioned window but not seeing the glory of the approaching sunset. He was still wearing his robes, and he had wrapped them around his slender body as though to rebuff the cold. It wasn’t chilly in the room; if anything, it was too warm. The room wasn’t cold; he was.

God, how he hated Severus Snape. There had been times when he’d even defended the obnoxious git, he was forced to remind himself. When Sirius' and James’ teasing had grown too cruel… when Peter, the ratty little sycophant, would do nothing but toady up and follow along. Snivellus couldn’t help that he was frail and unattractive. It would help if he washed that hair occasionally, but still, that wasn’t a reason to pick at him constantly, like a healing scab. Today, however, the Slytherin had reminded Remus just why it was that James and Sirius hated him.

Remus had been on his way up the stairs after Transfiguration, his last class of the day, when Snape had stepped in front of him, black eyes narrowed, peering down that beak-like nose from two steps above.

“I was under the misguided notion that Gryffindors were both brave and loyal,” he’d said in that oily voice of his… as oily as his hair. Remus had sneered at him even though his sneer wasn’t as effective as that of either of his best friends, and had started to pass. “What, no witty rejoinder? No scathing comeback?” Snape had persisted. “Ah yes, of course, you _are_ the _slow_ one.”

Remus had stopped then, his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched. “Spit it out Snape, if you’ve something to say. Otherwise bugger off.”

He’d grabbed Remus’ sleeve in one pale claw-like hand and held on. “I wonder,” he sneered, “if Potter is aware that his best friend is sniffing after his girl?”

Remus frowned, feeling himself pale. “What are you on about? Sirius isn’t sniffing after Lily…” ‘No,’ Remus thought a bit frantically, his own insecurities instantly on alert. Sirius wouldn’t because…well, his rational mind told him that he and the handsome brunette were together although no one else knew it. Unfortunately, his irrational mind retorted that he and Sirius were actually little more than fuck-buddies and Sirius had almost always had a girlfriend before. But Lily? No, he wouldn’t do that to James, not when James was so desperately in love with her.

“Very well, then,” the other boy had snapped, uneven teeth bared. “I must have misunderstood their planning to meet under the willow by the lake…. _now_ as a matter-of-fact. Go see for yourself if you believe me untruthful.” And with a vengeful sniff he’d turned and stalked away.

Everything in Remus told him that Snape was just trying to cause trouble. Sirius adored James; he would never go after the pretty Lily Evans, not knowing how James pined after her. It was just a ruse to try to cause trouble between the friends because Snape had none of his own and he was jealous. He was so certain of this that it was with a modicum of surprise that he found his feet headed out the front doors of the castle and heading down the velvety green grassy incline that led to the banks of the Black Lake.

He’d just have a quick peek, he’d told himself, just so he could tell Sirius about it later and they could have a good laugh at what an idiot Snivellus was. He didn’t believe it, not really. Not until he’d rounded a corner, out of sight of the couple beneath the tree but able to see them clearly. Lily’s red hair shone like a copper penny in the sunlight, Sirius’ black gleamed with blue lights. They looked beautiful, standing there with the azure water as a backdrop. Lily, petite and small-boned, Sirius taller, his dark head inclined as he listened to her. She was crying, Remus had seen with alarm, her hands coming up to cover her face, slender shoulders shaking. And then Sirius was stepping forward, reaching out and taking her upper arms in his hands and pulling her into his chest and she’d ducked her face into his neck in every appearance of intimacy. And Remus had frozen at the sight, his golden brown eyes painfully wide and his heart splintering in his chest. Without a word he’d turned and gone back into the castle and had come straight up to the dorm.

The irritatingly coherent part of his mind continued to try to rationalize what it had seen, but he was too swamped in misery to follow the conversation. Insecure on his best days, Remus was an easy target for people like Snape, who knew just what to say, just what to do. James and Sirius were forever trying to reinforce their friend’s feeble self-esteem, but it was difficult to care much about yourself when your own parents could scarcely look at you. He closed his eyes against the sudden flare of the fading sun and the glow that filled the room and swallowed heavily, weight like a rock in the center of his slender chest. If Sirius had truly put the moves on Lily Evans, more than just his feelings were at stake; everything was… everything that had made the four sixth-year boys ‘the marauders’… everything that had made his life at Hogwarts more than tolerable. He sighed. He was going to have to talk to him, and the prospect made him ache all over.

He heard the door to the dorm slam open and he recoiled a bit, knowing full well who it was. He either slid gracefully into rooms or slammed into them; there was no in-between with Sirius. When irritated, he slammed, and by the huff and the sound of robes being removed and thrown Sirius was more than just a little irritated. Remus lay still, hoping that he could make him believe that he was asleep. Maybe then Sirius would just go away until he was stable and better able to deal with the brunette’s legendary mood swings. No such luck.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Remus opened his eyes and almost sighed. There stood Sirius between him and the window, back lit by that golden glow like some sort of Botticelli hero. He was wearing his white button-down, gray slacks and house tie, such an innocuous ensemble, but on him, it looked like something straight off of a Paris runway. He had his elegant hands propped on his narrow hips, pulling the shirt taut across the faintly muscular chest beneath and one narrow hip was shot out. He was slender but not thin, tall but not rangy, built like a swimmer or a dancer and unconsciously aware of his own appeal. His face was already all planes and angles that worked together like clockwork; unnaturally blue eyes framed by those thick black lashes, straight aristocratic nose, square jaw, full lips. His longish curtain of hair fell in gentle waves to his shoulders, parted just to the left of center. His mobile mouth was currently twisted to the side in the remnants of his irritation, arching black brows furrowed in a combination of annoyance and concern.

“Moony,” he pressed, taking a step closer, “what’s the matter? Are you ill?”

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat that the sight of Sirius always drew.

“No,” he answered, pushing himself up slowly, scooting back to sit with his knees drawn up and his arms protectively around them. “Just tired.”

Sirius nodded shortly. “Well, at least you can have a lie-in tomorrow. Saturday and all… And the Quidditch game isn’t until two.” Annoyance flashed across his features as he turned back towards the window and stalked to it, crossing his arms. He moved with cat-like grace, which was actually kind of ironic when one thought about it. He stared out through the reddish gold rays of the dying sun towards the pitch. “I suppose James is still at practice.”

“You know how he is the day before a match,” Remus supplied a bit weakly. “He’ll drive them into the ground until its full dark.” Sirius snorted but nodded in agreement. James was a great seeker, but a merciless team captain. Of course, it was probably the reason that Gryffindor had won the House Cup for the last two seasons straight but it didn’t endear him to his team-mates. He turned back from the window.

“Where’s Pettigrew?”

“Detention with Filch.”

Sirius grimaced. “What did he do?”

Even as miserable as he was, the corner of Remus’ mouth quirked up. “It isn’t so much what he did. It’s that he isn’t smart enough not to get blamed for what Peeves did.”

Sirius bit back a smile. “Ah.” He shook his head and his hair brushed his shoulders. “So, time for another chirping spell on the cat then, is it?” His full lips curled.

“You’re going to get caught at that someday,” Remus warned, but there was no heat in it. Sirius just shrugged nonchalantly.

“Maybe, maybe not. And Filch needs to learn to stop picking on the easy ones.”

“He won’t come after you because you scare him. You and James both.”

Again, that careless shrug, then something almost feral entered the blue eyes as they studied him and Remus felt a bit of wariness creep over his skin. “So,” Sirius said slowly, as if just realizing what Remus had said, “are you telling me that for at least the next, oh, two hours anyway, our room mates are otherwise occupied?”

“Uhm,” Remus scooted back a bit from the heat in that gaze, even as his treacherous body reacted to the scorch of it. A slow smile curled the corner of Sirius’ lips, and he lifted a languid hand. He didn’t even move his fingers, but in response to the gesture the door to the dorm locked with an audible click, and Remus could feel unspoken silencing wards lift into place. Sirius’ ability to do both non-verbal and wandless magic had become almost legend amongst the houses in the last year, and the other students had no idea just how powerful his aptitude had become.

“Eloquent as ever, Moony,” the taller boy said with a slow, sexy smile that revealed his straight, even white teeth and in spite of his resolve something twisted in Remus’ stomach and then almost instantly dropped lower as Sirius reached up to loosen his tie. He took a few slow, measured footsteps until he was standing right next to Remus’ bed, slipping the tie from around his throat and letting it fall to the duvet as his long fingers went to work on the small buttons that marched down his chest. Remus watched his hands with both hunger and uneasiness. Sirius was so much more experienced than he was, and even when he wasn’t upset with him, his casual acceptance of the intimacy between them still made Remus nervous.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked unnecessarily, and Sirius’ smile grew.

“I should think that’s fairly obvious,” he retorted, the shirt now open down his gently muscled chest revealing a strip of tawny golden skin. “Come on, Moony,” he said soothingly, the deep voice slipping down Remus’ spine like warm honey. “How often do we get two hours, alone, with a bed? Aren’t you a bit tired of deserted alcoves and broomcupboards? I know I am.” He put one knee on the edge of the mattress, then the other, then both graceful hands and began to crawl toward Remus, looking very much like a large, slinky predator. Remus could see the muscles in his chest and arms shift as he moved, could see the heat in his steady blue gaze. Remus pushed his spine against one the four posts of his bed, but his traitorous body responded forcefully, pulling his slacks tight across his groin. That was all it took, ever. Those looks, that slow, studied advance, and he was lost. Even as he watched and felt his resolve slipping away, he knew that there was a reason that he needed to remain in control of the situation, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall what it was at the moment. _Wait, oh yes, Lily. Lily and James._

“Sirius, we need to talk,” he began breathlessly. Stealing what little he had left, Sirius reached out and grabbed his ankle, yanking him forward until he was sprawled with a squeak flat on his back.

“Fuck now, talk later,” Sirius growled, and Remus almost whimpered in response. Especially when the taller boy kept crawling right up his body and unhesitatingly pressed his groin down into Remus’, moving it suggestively against his already burgeoning erection. “Ah, Moony,” he breathed, looking down into his face with glowing eyes, “you’re already hard. How flattering.”

“Sirius,” Remus gasped, even as his eyes wanted to roll up into his head. They really hadn’t done much more than make out and frot against one another, with a few hasty hand jobs and the memorable exception of one truly spectacular blowjob. But, the look in Sirius’ eyes told him that he, at least, had arrived at another plateau in their relationship and was ready for more. Remus would have been, too, if it hadn’t been for Snape’s accusations and Remus’ own insecurities, but Sirius was making it damned difficult to remember that when he was rubbing his own hard cock against Remus’ through his trousers.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Moony,” he crooned, and sat back, his bum pressed into Remus’ groin as he reached for his tie and began to pull it loose. And that was when Remus’ remembered why he needed to talk to Sirius, and curled his fingers around the other boy’s boney wrists.

“Sirius, wait,” he said breathlessly, and Sirius’ hands paused, his eyes on Remus, his brows arched as if to say, ‘well, what then?’ “Sirius,” he dampened dry lips with his tongue, “I saw you.”

His brow instantly furrowed. “You saw me…what?”

Remus had to swallow against the lump in his throat. “I saw you, with Lily, down by the lake.”

Sirius sat back, his long fingers dropping to his muscular thighs. “So?”

Remus actually managed to huff in annoyance. “I saw you, Sirius. Snape told me he’d heard you planning to meet, and then I saw you.”

Sirius stared at him for a long moment, then his eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips tightened.

“You had better explain that, Remus,” he said darkly. “Because it sounds a bit like you’re accusing me of something and I don’t like it.”

The golden eyes widened a bit on the suddenly hard face. “I just…I mean…”

Sirius leaned forward over him swiftly, pinning him to the bed, his long-fingered hands tight around his wrists. “Spit it out. What are you trying to say?”

“You were hugging her!” He finally said; his own jaw hard. “I saw you, Sirius. You had your arms around her and she had her face in your neck and you…” he began to run out of steam when he saw the barely leashed anger in the eyes above him. “…you were holding her…”

He finished weakly and swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat.

“Did you also happen to notice, while you were _spying_ on me,” Sirius said tightly, “that she was crying?”

Remus stared at the angry face for a moment before nodding tentatively.

“Did it ever occur to you that I might simply have been comforting her?” He squeezed his hands around Remus’ wrists hard, and the smaller boy winced and thought faintly that he would have bruises tomorrow. “James had been a prat and Lily was upset. That’s all that was, Remus. All! And I can’t believe that you would even think…”

He jerked back and threw himself off of the bed, stalking for a moment before turning back. “You believed Snape,” he accused baldly. “You believed it enough that you followed me and you believed that James’ friendship meant so little to me that I would cheat with his girlfriend. I’d sure like to know what made you think so little of me, Remus.”

Remus sat up on his elbows, gold tinted eyes wide. “Sirius, that’s not what I meant…”

“Isn’t it?” The irate brunette shot back. “Because that’s sure as hell what it sounds like from here. For fuck’s sake, Remus. I’m with you! What have I done to make you think I want anyone else?”

“Nothing,” Remus stammered quickly, feeling like he’d made the biggest mistake of his life and wondering if there was any salvaging it. Sirius looked so…hurt. He didn’t think he’d ever seen that expression on his face before, and he could scarcely believe that he was seeing it now. “I just…I couldn’t…”

“What?!” Sirius shouted. “What, Lupin?! What did I ever do to make you think that I would cheat on you?”

“I just,” Remus felt tears line his lower lids. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but there was no help for it. He felt something inside his chest crack. “I just don’t understand why the hell you’re with me to begin with!”

His voice echoed in the quiet room when he was done speaking, and it was only then that he knew that he’d shouted. Sirius stared, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. He stood there and stared for at least a count of five and then closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Remus, I swear before God,” he said through clenched teeth. His eyes opened again. “If you don’t get it, then I can’t explain it to you.”

And he turned to go. Remus saw that he was leaving before he was even two steps towards the door, and he was up off of the bed in a blur and wrapping his arms around Sirius’ chest from behind. The taller boy stopped but his entire body was stiff and vibrating with hurt and anger.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said against the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot, you know that.”

Sirius was still trembling with pent-up emotion, but he didn’t pull away. “I can’t keep doing this with you,” he said starkly, and Remus felt the vibration of his voice through his chest wall. “I know your family has fucked with your head, but at some point you have to start believing in me. In us.” He turned then so quickly that Remus gasped, and lifted one hand to fist in the golden brown hair, pulling his head back slightly so that he was forced to look up into blue eyes. Eyes that were still snapping with anger and indignation. “I’m only going to say this one more time, and you had better listen to me. I want you.” He slipped his other arm around Remus’ slender waist and pulled him into the long line of his body, hard. “I only want you. But you have to start believing me, Remus, because I’m done trying to convince you.”

And with that he yanked the head back further and to the side on the slender throat, and lowered his mouth to capture the one beneath his. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was angry, and violent, full of hurt and irritation, tongue thrusting deep in an unmistakable rhythm of arousal and domination. Remus whimpered a bit into Sirius open mouth, his tongue passively accepting the pounding, his hands scrambling to curl into the thin fabric of his shirt, letting himself be taken, possessed. When Sirius finally lifted his lips away, his chest was heaving and his body was taut with need. “Take off your trousers and pants and get on the bed,” he said roughly, and Remus’ eyes went wide in his suddenly pale face. “Now, Remus.” He said flatly, his jaw hard.

The smaller boy swallowed audibly, but his trembling hands went to the waistband of his gray wool trousers and after a moments fumbling, he had them open and was pushing them down his slender thighs. Sirius stood watching as he toed off his trainers and stepped out of his slacks, then after a moment’s hesitation, shoved his pants down his legs as well. He was already half-hard, and his cock bobbed a bit between his thighs just beneath the hem of his white shirt. His fingers went to the buttons down his chest, but Sirius voice stopped him. “Leave it,” he ordered harshly. “Just get on the bed.”

He backed away, eyes wide, breath short and labored, and scooted his arse onto the duvet, lifting his feet so that he could push backwards with his heels. Sirius advanced on him slowly but didn’t join him on the bed. Instead, his blue eyes found his abandoned tie. “Give me that,” he said, holding out his hand imperiously. Remus looked down to where Sirius’ eyes were directed, and he quickly picked up the tie and handed it to him. Stalking him now, eyes hard and hot, Sirius came around to the head of the bed. “Turn so that your head is up this way,” he said intractably. Remus scrambled to do so, and then looked up over his shoulder at the glowering face of his boyfriend. “Now, roll over onto your stomach.”

Shivers of something not quite fear but not quite longing shot up Remus’ spine. “Sirius, I…” He started nervously.

“So help me, Remus,” he growled. “Just fucking do it.”

Remus took a shallow breath and rolled, trapping his cock between the aged red velvet duvet and his stomach, his head on his pillow.

“Now, give me your hands.”

He lifted his head and met Sirius’ stark blue gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment, and finally, Sirius eyes gentled a bit but his resolve did not waver. “This is about whether you trust me or not, Remus,” he said through tight lips. “This whole thing has been about whether or not you trust me. Do you, or don’t you?”

The silence between them was palpable as they stared into one another’s eyes. Finally, trying not to show how nervous the idea of being bound made him, Remus put his face in his pillow and weakly extended his arms. He heard Sirius grunt in satisfaction then felt the tie being slipped around his wrists and secured to the bed post above his head. He fought to keep his breathing normal even as his heart raced and a flush of heat surged through his body. His shirt had ridden up, and he knew his entire arse was on display. His knew his face was flushed with color, and he wondered if he was blushing anywhere else. He heard Sirius walk back around to the side of the bed and turned his head to look at him, but the taller boy wasn’t looking at his face. He was staring right where Remus had been afraid he was; at his tight round arse.

“Lift you hips.”

Now Remus couldn’t stop a bit of a whimper, but he pulled his knees up and pushed his bum slightly up, flooded with sharp arousal and humiliation. Sirius went to his own bed and returned with two pillows, which he thrust roughly under Remus’ hips, then pressed down on the base of his spine. The pillowcase was cool against his hot cock, and Remus’ eyes dipped closed and he thrust forward slightly. Sirius hand closed harshly around one butt cheek. “Oh, no you don’t,” he hissed. “You don’t move again until I tell you that you can, do you understand?”

Remus let his eyes drift closed again, but he nodded slightly. “Good boy.”

He heard Sirius loosening his belt, and pulling it free, and a sheen of sweat broke out over his forehead and cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought weakly. _He’s either going to beat me, or fuck me, and I’m so turned on, I’m leaking._ Leaking cum on Sirius’ pillow, where his head went. He groaned a bit at the thought and then he felt the bed shift between his feet.

“You know, Moony,” he heard Sirius say smoothly from near the foot of the bed; “you make me crazy.” He felt hands on his ankles, sliding slowly up his calves to the back of his knees. “You don’t seem to get how much I want you, and how gorgeous I think you are.” Those cool hands continued up the back of his trembling thighs, paused just before the curve of his ass, thumbs pressing in. In a startling move, he yanked Remus legs apart as far as they would go. Remus gasped into the pillow. “You twitch this arse in my face and then accuse me of sneaking off to meat a _girl_?” the hands moved up again, curling around the muscled cheeks and squeezing. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were just a bloody fucking tease, Moony. And you know what I think should happen to teases?” He paused, fingers moving over the smooth white flesh. “I think they should be punished.”

Without warning, he lifted one hand and brought the flat of it down across Remus arse cheek, hard. He cried out in pain and bucked against the pillows beneath him as heat and a burning sting spread across the abused flesh. “Did that hurt?” Sirius asked calmly. Remus paused for a moment, then nodded, breathing harsh, his face still in the pillow. “Good.” And he hit him again, and again. None were blows to injure, but slaps; stinging slaps that left the skin on each cheek dark pink and flushed with the blood beneath. Remus was writhing now, his teeth clenched in the cotton, trying not to cry out, his cock so sensitive and hard that even the smooth pillow case abraded it. When one particularly sharp slap wrenched a hoarse cry from his throat, Sirius stopped.

“Are you going to trust me from now on?” he asked, leaning over Remus’ bent back. The front of his slacks brushed over the abused flesh, and he whimpered even as he nodded. “You swear? Because I can go back to…”

“No!” Remus cried out. “No, I trust you. I swear it.”

Sirius’ hands lifted then, and very tenderly he placed them on Remus straining shoulders, then slid them down his back. “Good,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s spine just between his shoulder blades. “Good, because I want you, Moony.” Another kiss, in the small of his back. “I really, really want you, but you’re going to have to trust me.”

“I trust you,” Remus’ voice rushed out in relief. “I do. I trust you.”

“Are you sure?” His cool hands dropped lower now, fingers soothing gently over tortured pink flesh. Remus hissed, his hips jerking a bit. “Stings, does it?” He nodded on a rough breath, but Sirius didn’t remove his hands. He continued to stroke the abraded flesh and eventually the hurt began to fade, replaced by pleasure. “I’m sorry,” he whispered then, his breath a wisp of air over the curve of his arse, and Remus caught his breath when he felt lips skirt softly over the curve of his right cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again, this time against the dimple above the left. “Let me make it up to you.” And then his tongue slid from the base of his spine down into the indentation between the cheeks, and Remus’ eyes rolled up into his head.

“Sirius!” He gasped as he felt the smooth, wet tongue slide lower and gradually lower yet. “Don’t!”

“Why, Moony?” He asked into the gentle crevice. His hands curled around the cheeks tenderly, and then slowly pushed them apart. Remus felt a cool breeze on his puckered entrance, and closed his eyes in abject humiliation when he realized that Sirius was blowing on him.

“Be…because,” he managed, even as he felt Sirius’ nose touch him there. “It’s nasty.”

“It isn’t,” Sirius retorted. “It’s…musky. Besides,” he swiped his tongue over Remus left cheek just where it curved into his thigh, and the boy beneath him jerked. “It's how dogs get to know each other. Didn’t you know?”

There was no time for Remus to form a response, Sirius leaned forward and brushed the flat of his tongue over the tight ring of curled flesh. “Oh, God,” he gasped, his cock jerking in response. “Oh, my God.”

At first, all Sirius did was bathe him from balls to opening and back again with long swipes of his tongue, but the skin was so sensitive that it had Remus shaking. He did this for a while, mouthing his sac and then swirling his tongue around the tight ring of flesh, humming in the back of his throat. “You taste good, Moony,” he said finally, a smile in his voice, and Remus pressed his face into the pillow, even the tips of his ears bright red. But the arousal he felt was unlike anything he’d ever felt in his life, and he longed to pump his hips into the soft pillows until he came. He even began to frot against them, but Sirius made a noise in his throat and reached between his widely spread legs, curving his hand around the base of Remus’ cock and squeezing hard. “No, you don’t,” he said hoarsely. “Not until I’m ready, and I am nowhere near ready.” Remus groaned and forced himself to be still, but it was an enormous act of will.

And then it was as if every brain cell in his head just gave up the ghost and ceased to function, for Sirius firmed his tongue and speared it against the tight opening, wiggling it a bit before withdrawing, and Remus was certain he would die of it. He began to moan, unaware he was even doing so, the fingers of his bound hands clenching, toes curling inside the socks he still wore as Sirius prolonged his assault on the sensitive flesh until the tight ring relaxed enough that he was able to slip his tongue past it, into his lover’s body.

Remus was incoherent now. He was frozen in a paroxysm of pleasure that made his spine feel completely rigid. Sirius thrust forward further, and he felt the sleek smoothness of Remus’ channel, and he groaned. The vibration was maddening, and Remus jerked involuntarily, which tightened Sirius’ hold around the base of his cock.

“Shit,” he cursed roughly into the pillow, his ass arching up away from the pillow as he pressed back into Sirius’ mouth. His cock was hanging between his spread legs, red and angry with trapped blood. “Oh, fuck.”

Sirius withdrew his tongue for just a moment. “If that’s what you want,” he murmured, sounding a bit suffocated, then dove back in, prying the arse cheeks further apart, sealing his mouth over the winking opening, and thrusting as much of his tongue inside as he could. Remus howled as Sirius fucked him with his tongue, harder and harder, chin moving against his balls, mouth wide. He eased the grip around Remus' cock and began to pump him hard, up and down, and with a grateful cry Remus’ back arched and he came, spurting thick creamy strings of white over the pillow case as Sirius held his hips still with one hand, jerked him off with the other, and ate him from the inside out.

When his orgasm was done, Remus collapsed boneless back into his own goo, breathing as harshly as if he’d run a mile. Sirius withdrew his tongue with a wet kiss to each still flushed cheek, then leaned over Remus’ back and untied his still bound hands. Gently, he circled his body with a strong arm and lifted, holding the smaller boy against his own chest as he shoved the top pillow to the floor. Remus head fell limply back against his shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to the revealed expanse of pale throat. He could feel Remus’ heartbeat pounding hard beneath his lips, and they curved in a slight smile. “Turn around, Moony,” he said gently.

Remus tried, he really did, but he felt so completely boneless after the forceful release that he was clumsy. With a soft laugh, Sirius helped him, turning him in his arms until he was lying on his back, his bum on the remaining pillow. Reaching down, Sirius curled his hands under his knees and lifted and spread them, resting his calves, one on each of his broad shoulders. Remus still looked dazed, and his cock lay flat against his pale stomach, not quite hard, still pink from the forceful treatment. Sirius' blue eyes were amused as he stared into the bemused face of his lover and unfastened his own slacks, pushing them down his hips, releasing his own straining cock. It bobbed for a moment and then came to rest flush against his flat stomach in its nest of black hair. Lifting an indolent hand, he snapped his fingers, and across the room the drawer slid out on his bedside table, and a tube of lube launched itself into his waiting fingers. He uncapped it in a leisurely manner, his eyes on Remus flushed face. He’d closed his eyes now, and his chest was still rising and falling rapidly.

“Moony,” he whispered, uncapping the tube and squirting some onto his long fingers, then recapping the tube and dropping it to the bed. Remus’ eyes opened slowly and he looked up into the handsome face above his. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Remus’ breath caught, but he didn’t deny him. He just stared into the wide blue eyes, and then slowly dampened his lips. “I trust you.” He breathed, and Sirius' hand stilled as he moved his fingers to coat them. He stared down into the golden eyes, his throat thick. His heart full, Sirius leaned forward then and kissed him, gently, softly, and Remus could taste the slightly musky flavor of his lips and shuddered a bit. Sirius drew back with a soft smile, and pressed his middle finger slowly into the pink pucker his lips had so recently left.

Remus eyes closed and he forced himself to breathe slowly and evenly as the finger moved easily inside of him. There was no resistance to it, he was already so relaxed, and even when Sirius pulled back and added his ring finger, there was no pain. And when Sirius curled his fingers up toward Remus pubic bone and found a hard little knot of nerve endings inside of him, the absolutely unexpected happened. Remus gasped as stars exploded behind his eye lids and instantly, his cock began to fill again. “Oh, Jeez,” he gasped, his feet flexing and his toes curling.

“Is that it?” Sirius asked, studying his face as he manipulated the hard little knot. Remus gasped and arched.

“Jesus, Sirius,” he cried out. “Just…oh, shit…”

Sirius figured that must be yes, and carefully withdrew, adding a third finger before easing them back in. Remus hissed a bit but didn’t complain, and Sirius watched in fascination as his fingers slid into the now loosened entrance to his lover’s body to the final knuckle. When he hit that spot again, Remus' eyes flew open and caught his.

“Please, Sirius,” he said breathlessly. “Please…”

“What, Moony,” Sirius said, working the fingers in and out of the boy beneath him, curling and stroking his prostate with each thrust until Remus was all but incoherent.

“I need…I can’t…”

“You need what,” Sirius asked intently, leaning forward over the face beneath him, finding and uncapping the lube with one hand and managing to squirt some onto his cock. It felt cool, and he curled his other hand around himself, squeezing, stroking; his cock was harder than it had ever been in his life.

“You,” Remus gasped, thrusting down onto the moving fingers. “You, Sirius. Please.”

“My what, Remus?” Sirius crooned, torturing them both. “You need my what?”

“Oh, God,” Remus reached up then and curled his hands into the open shirt that Sirius still wore and shook him. “Stop messing about and fuck me, already!”

His voice was so fierce that Sirius stared into the glowing eyes for just a moment and then smiled slowly. “Yes, sir!” He leaned back just enough to withdraw his fingers, took his cock in his hand, and pressed his hips forward, placing himself at the entrance to Remus body. Rising up onto his knees, he grasped Remus slender hips and slowly eased himself inside.

“Oh, shit,” he growled. “Jesus, Moony.” His eyes clenched tightly closed, and he felt the caress of Remus' snug channel all along his swollen cock. “You’re so bloody tight.”

For Remus' part, he was forcing himself to breathe and try to relax. The prelude had certainly helped, but it still burned, and as he stretched around Sirius, his body complained at the alien press of it, the fullness and the heat. He wasn’t sure he was actually going to be able to do it until he looked up into Sirius’ beautiful face.

He looked…transported, as if he’d just discovered the most wondrous thing. His eyes were closed and his brows were arched, and his full, pink lips were parted. It was bliss on that stunning face, and it occurred to Remus that he had put it there. He smoothed his hand up the soft expanse of chest that showed between the open sides of Sirius white shirt, slipping his hand beneath one side to find and stroke a peaked nipple. Sirius groaned, and opened his eyes, and it was his turn to look stunned.

“Moony,” he gasped, his hand coming up to cover the one that was over his heart. “Oh my God, Moony.”

“I know,” Remus’ murmured. “I know.”

The pain was gone then, as if it had never existed at all, leaving only the fullness and Remus stroked his thumb over the hard peaked flesh.

“I…need to move,” Sirius said finally, sounding breathless. He looked down into Remus eyes. “Can I…”

In answer, Remus canted up with his hips, and Sirius clenched his teeth and moaned. He pulled back and pressed forward, and it was Remus’ turn to moan as the lovely curve of Sirius' elegant cock stroked the sensitive spot inside of him. “Oh, yeah,” he moaned, his hands curling over Sirius' square shoulders… hanging on.

“Baby, I need…” Sirius began, but then there were no words as his thrusts increased in depth and speed. He leaned forward then onto his hands, one on either side of Remus shoulders on the red velvet, and dropped his head forward. His hair swung with the movements of his body, obscuring his face, and Remus reached to card one hand into it above his ear and held it back. Sirius’ eyes opened.

“I want to see you,” Remus explained softly, and Sirius nodded, but those were the last intelligible things that were exchanged for a long time.

Sirius tried to be gentle, but his body craved a hard pounding pace, and he slipped into it unconsciously. Remus hissed, but not in pain, and wrapped his long legs around the pistoning hips. Reaching between them, he curled the hand not gripping Sirius’ hair around his renewed erection and jerked himself roughly in rhythm with the thrusts into his body. The small symphony of passion surrounded them; flesh on flesh as Sirius' hips drove into the back of Remus' thighs, soft grunts and needy groans, the rhythmic creaking of the ancient dorm-room bed. And then there was the rough breathing, the sobbing for air as the pace grew almost impossibly fast and the bed rocked hard on the granite floor. It was too hard, and too fast, and Remus thought he might be split in two just as Sirius curled his fingers hard into the pale hips, thumbs curved over the bones, and all rhythm and grace were lost as he arched up, high and hard, lifting Remus’ arse from the pillow as he groaned in his chest. His cock began to throb deep inside Remus’ arse, the rhythmic rubbing of the head and the spill of liquid heat bathing his prostate brought Remus screaming to completion with him. They hung there together for a suspended moment where time seemed to stop and all that mattered was the thick milky streams of fluid pleasure that were erupting from somewhere so deep inside, if felt like their souls.

Finally… finally… with another shuddering gasp as the delight peaked almost painfully and began to return to a more tolerable level, Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, his face pressed to his throat, his body a welcome weight. Slowly, sluggishly, Remus reached his arms up and around and held him with all of the gentleness in his heart.

They didn’t speak for quite a while. When they finally did, it was at first nearly monosyllabic.

“Okay?” Sirius wheezed.

“Yeah.” Came the answer.

“You’re not…”

“No.”

“I didn’t…”

“No.”

Then silence again, for the longest time, until Sirius finally withdrew gently and rolled to his side, taking Remus with him. Sirius finally opened his eyes, long black lashes sweeping open over startling blue, and he met the golden gaze, then studied him unblinkingly.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked after swallowing deeply. Remus shook his head, a slight smile forming around his swollen lips. Sirius slipped his arm around his waist, pulling him in against him, their long legs tangled and their soft cocks pressing. It felt a bit messy, but somehow very right. “It was okay?”

Remus slight smile bloomed. “It was bloody brilliant,” he answered. Sirius leaned forward then and pressed his lips to the sweaty forehead before him. There was another silence.

“Don’t doubt me, Moony,” Sirius said softly, pressing his forehead to Remus’, his voice sounding a little hurt. “I can’t bear it.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus said, reaching up to stroke his face. “I was stupid, I know. It’s just…”

“Sssh,” Sirius brushed his lips over each of Remus eyelids, tongue gently touching the silky soft lashes. “I know.” He slid his hand down and caressed the small of his lovers back. “I love you, Moony.” His voice was barely a whisper of sound, but Remus heard it. And his heart swelled.

“I love you, too,” he answered, and Sirius pulled him to him with both of his arms and held him for the longest time there in the silence as the sun slipped away and the room darkened. Finally, when the air had cooled and they knew that Peter’s detention would be ending soon and James would be returning from the pitch, the forced themselves to get up. Sirius cast cleansing charms while Remus dressed in the near darkness, then they lit the lamps by their beds and lounged side by side on Sirius bunk, his arm around Remus slender shoulders.

“You know,” he said, lightly fingering Remus baby soft brown hair, “you should never be jealous. Not of anyone, but particularly not of Lily.”

“Really?” Remus said softly, his head on Sirius shoulder. “I thought you liked Lily.”

“Oh, I do.” Sirius said easily, and then chuckled. “But she’s saving herself for James.”

Remus smiled, slipping his arm across Sirius’ stomach and pressing his nose against his throat. “Well, good. Then she has her Marauder, and I have mine.”

“Yes,” Sirius leaned back and looked into the eyes just beneath his. “Yes, you do.”

And gently, as heavy footsteps jogged up the tower stairs, he kissed him.


End file.
